The present invention relates to a music box having a moving mechanism coupled to the central shaft of the pinned barrel thereof and driven by it to move ornaments variably upon the reproduction of music.
A variety of music boxes are known, and widely accepted by people of all ages. A normal music boxes generally has an ornament coupled to the shaft of the clock-work thereof and disposed above the casing. When the pinned barrel is driven by the clock-work to act against the metal comb, music is reproduced, and at the same time, the ornament is turned round and round above the casing. Because the rotary ornament can only make a rotary motion when the pinned barrel is rotated, little variation is produced to attract people.